


DoubleRomp-S

by Oppositionj



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppositionj/pseuds/Oppositionj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Shiina finds herself locked in a cell ready to become one of the mechanical bear's experiments with another girl, Ryder. As they try to escape they are separated. Will they find each other again? What could have happened to Ryder after the escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoubleRomp-S

**Author's Note:**

> There is another work I have posted from Ryder's perspective.

Double Romp

As I slowly faded into consciousness I realized i was lying on a stone floor next to a young girl for whom i could only see the back of her head. She had long blonde hair and was very skinny. She was wearing a very dirty faded red cloak and no shoes. She looked very young and naive, but was ineffably beautiful. I look towards my own feet and realized my school uniform i was wearing had been torn up and scuffed from being dragged on the cold ground.   
I stood up very carefully not to wake the girl lying next to me, when she then demanded my name.  
“Who are you?” she said with a stern tone of voice.  
“I’m S-Shiina”I managed to stutter. The girl did not immediately reply after I said that. She jump up off the ground and spun toward me backing against the wall frantically searching the surrounding area.   
“Calm down! I’m not going to try anything!” I said with a calm voice.  
“I’m Ryder, they got you too?” She said changing her mood abruptly.  
“Uhhm, I don’t know what happened.”  
“The Monobots, they got us. We need to get out of here, quickly!” Ryder said very frantically. As she said that, they heard the faint sound of jets through the wall. She ran over to the window and put her hands out as to give me a boost.  
“Go!” Ryder said as she gestured toward the window. I run over and she boosts me up to the window. It almost seemed like she was inured for a fight.  
“Run, I’ll meet you out there!” She said with a bit of fright. As I jump down from the window, the last thing I see is flashing colors of red, white, and black.  
I start running on the rooftop below the window, I didn’t care where I was going, I just had to get away from here. I couldn’t help but worry about that girl, Ryder. I hope she is okay. I hope the monobears don’t annihilate her. She helped me out and I can’t even repay her now.   
“I should go back and help.” I said to myself as I came to a halt from running. Right after I said that a giant black and white bear that resembled a stuffed animal about half my size flew in front of my face crashing through the roof. The right half of it was white and had a welcoming smile and a happy look. The left side of it was black and had a red cut for an eye and a sadistic smile showing only razor sharp teeth. The Monobear, as Ryder called them, tried to grab me. I quickly leaped backwards landing on me feet almost sliding off the rooftop. The bear flew towards me once more. I rolled underneath it with the kind of agility I didn’t know I had. I began running. I looked back and saw the bear. It seemed to be discombobulated from my evasive maneuvers and spun around three times before seeing me running away. It started flying towards me at a very high speed gaining on me ever so quickly. I felt the gust of wind rushing up behind me reassuring the bear was mere feet behind. I Stopped running instantly lying on my chest. The Monobear, having so much velocity flew straight over me. The gust of wind pushed me right off the edge of the roof. I was falling onto a big pile of broken Monobots.  
“Huh, can’t get away from these things.” I thought It seemed like I was falling forever. I hit the pile and hit my head on one of the robots. I slowly slip out of consciousness.  
I woke up with no sense of time or direction. I could not see anything, and when i tried to take the blindfold off I realized my hands were bound buy some sort of metallic string. The next thing i noticed was that i was in a car driving very fast down the road, or off-road, it was hard to tell. I could hear two people talking in the front of the car.  
“Do you think she is awake yet?” A man with a deep voice muttered.  
“I don’t know, but what are we going to do when she does? I mean, she escaped them, didn’t she?” exclaimed a very hoarse sounding woman.  
“Yeah, but she did fall quite a long ways. I don’t know how much she would remember.”  
“I remember everything” I thought to myself. I don’t know why these people even blindfolded me and bound me, I was obviously unconscious at the time.  
“I bet she’ll be fine” Said the woman.  
“I don’t know, but we’re almost here” the man said with frustration.  
The van came to a halt, and I could hear the back doors open as a flash of light shined through the bag on my head. I pretended I was still sleeping. Two burly men grabbed me by my arms and carried my like a ragdoll out of the van. My legs dragged across the dirt ground, trying to act as limp as possible. I was taken inside and sat down in a chair. The sack on my head that had been obscuring my vision was violently ripped off. I immediately saw a man with a toothpick between his scruffy beard, a cowboy hat tipped over his eyes, and a dirty stained undershirt.   
I was still trying to act unconscious when he said  
“So you’re the one all the fuss is ‘bout”  
I slowly open my eyes and say  
“W-what?”  
“You got out of the robot prison, didn’t ya’.”  
“I think…” I say very quizzically, although I remembered everything.  
The man stood up and walked around the desk he was sitting at. He came really close to my face and said  
“You’re part of us now, you got that.”  
I slowly nodded. The paramount guards stood me up and guided me through a little encampment. The first thing I noticed was the heat, It felt like it was near one hundred degrees compared to the luxurious air conditioning of the building. There were walls made out of makeshift wood, steel plates and stone.Little shops filled with scraps of food and guns riddled the one and only intersection of the encampment. People of all shapes, races and sizes walking around and running the shops and stalls. Everyone in town looked at me as I was being escorted through town. I just kept my head down after I saw everyone staring. We walked all the way across the camp to a thick, heavy door that was in the ground. One of the men bent over and opened it with ease. Behind the door was a long spiral staircase. We seemed to be walking down it for an eternity. We got to the bottom and the little hallway that the stairs were in opened up into a gigantic room that had a very ambiguous atmosphere, being either comforting because of the room and the light, or very creepy because there was a lack of people down here. The men continued to escort me silently into another thin hallway. So thin that the men had to walk in front and behind me.  
We approached a small lighted torch on the wall next to a barred jail cell.  
The men stopped in front of the door and opened it, looked at me and then at each other. I was thrown into the small jail cell and the door was shut behind me by the men, who had now began walking away without a word.   
“This cell is my new home” I thought to myself. The only thing I could do was nothing. I began cry. and then violently sob. I heard a faint voice coming from down the hall say, “So they decided to lock you up too?”  
I managed to control my breathing long enough to say  
“Y-yeah I guess, how long have you been in here?”  
“It’s been months since I was first locked up, they feed me scraps of their scraps.”  
“I’m sorry that nobody has come to help you.” I said with the most sincerity.  
“Oh, don’t you worry about it, you’ll be in here long enough to not care about leaving!”  
That ponderous thought haunted me. Not caring about leaving. Not wanting to see Ryder again. I won’t let that happen. I will see her again and repay her for what she has done for me.   
What seemed like days or even weeks have past, I have not seen anyone other that the guard that comes once a day with mine, and the mysterious voice I heard down the hall’s mere increments of food once a day. But today, was different. Today I heard a familiar female voice screaming from the where the giant room is. As the guards and the girl came into range of the faint torch’s light.  
It was my not so intelligent friend Ryder, she was kicking and screaming Immutably which was quite a moot point. as soon as I saw her I screamed.  
“Ryder!”  
She then recognized me as emaciated as I was, and screamed back.  
“Shiina!”  
She was then thrown into the cell right across from mine. as soon as the guards threw her in there and closed the door, she threw herself against the bars and said,  
“I’m glad you’re okay Shiina.”  
I fell to the floor and began to cry, but I muttered out,  
“I’m so happy to see that you made it out alive, Ryder”  
We then conversed for what seemed like days. I remained calm and sat on the floor, while Ryder, the entire time was pacing and looking for a way out. It was almost a week until anything happened.   
We heard faint crashes, gunshots and screaming. The guards in the room over began to file out up the stairs. Ryder said,   
“We are screwed.”  
A man came running towards us with the jingling of keys.  
“Hello Ryder, Hello Shiina.” The strange man said.  
The only thing I was thinking was “Is he going to let us out?”  
The man unlocked both mine and Ryder’s doors. We run to each other and hug.  
As we embrace each other ever softly a loud bang was heard from where the entrance was.   
The banging became increasingly louder. We both knew what it was. Then we both whispered,  
“Ryder…”  
“Shiina…”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone really likes this I could continue it. It was just a short story I made for fun originally.


End file.
